Not That Cassandra
by AncalagonAidoni
Summary: Cassandra Pentaghast does have a case of hero worship where Hawke is concerned, though of course she would never admit it. But when Inquisitor Trevelyan meets the Champion of Kirkwall, it doesn't go quite as expected.


"Inquisitor, meet Hawke: the Champion of Kirkwall."

"I… It's a pl-pleasure, Champion," the mage greeted, somewhat self-consciously.

The other woman chuckled, and _Andraste_, Varric missed that sound. His friend had little enough reason to laugh. "Please, call me Hawke. Everyone else does."

"A-all right," the Inquisitor answered. "Um. I'm Trevelyan. I-if you want to b-be formal."

"If I was looking for formality, I'd call you Inquisitor or Herald. Tell you what. You stop turning red and stuttering, and we can be on first name terms. 'Kay?" Hawke gave her signature devil-may-care smirk that made adrenaline rush through everyone in the room, along with a feeling of recklessness.

"N-no can do. S-sorry. Um. I'm n-not trying to – to be rude. Hawke." Trevelyan looked down, ashamed. "Sorry. A-again, that is."

The Champion's eyes sharpened. "Very well, Trevelyan. Formality is a game I can play."

Varric glanced sharply at the warrior. No – she wasn't angry. She was testing the Inquisitor.

This was probably a good time to step in. "Inquisitor," he interrupted. "I hate to be rude, but I think Solas and Vivienne are going to be having more than just a friendly debate if that goes on for longer than a couple more minutes."

The woman glanced at him, then down into the courtyard. "Oh-oh no. Um. I, er, n-need to g-go…"

Hawke's sharp gaze followed the timid Inquisitor away. "Well, Varric?"

"That woman gets enough crap about her speech impairment from random jerks who have problems with mages. Please, don't add to them."

Hawke's eyes widened. "_Oh._ I didn't realize. I'll apologize next time I see her."

"Oh, and once our Inquisitor finishes splitting up that argument, there's someone I want you to meet…"

* * *

Cassandra Pentaghast took a deep breath. _Attacking Varric won't help anything. Yes, he lied, but Hawke is here now, even if it's a little late. And Inquisitor Trevelyan has done an excellent job so far. Even if she allied us with the mages… she's a good woman, and deserves better than she's received._

Cassandra greatly respected the sarcastic, capable warrior named Hawke. She knew from Varric that Hawke had done her best to keep Kirkwall from falling apart. Even though she'd failed, her efforts deserved recognition, more than she'd gotten.

Just like Trevelyan, and yet so different.

Hawke was a warrior, Trevelyan a mage; Hawke was unflappably calm; Trevelyan was nervous and spoke with a stutter; Hawke was proud, Trevelyan timid; but still, Cassandra could have been convinced the two were siblings from their desire to help people.

The Seeker liked Trevelyan. The woman was shy and flinched away from Templars, and trembled when she thought about how much Thedas was depending on her, but she was a good listener and a better friend. Cassandra Pentaghast wanted to be the Herald's friend, if only the woman would talk to her for more than five minutes straight – but unfortunately Trevelyan was as skittish as a wild foal.

The Seeker respected Hawke, but hated her too, just a little bit.

The dwarf had been right when he'd guessed that Cassandra had a case of hero worship. But Cassandra always felt she had to live up to that figure.

Hawke had done her best to protect her city. Cassandra hadn't been able to save one woman.

Hawke had failed, but she had tried so very hard. Trevelyan had, so far, succeeded… when it seemed so likely she'd fail, as Hawke had.

But Cassandra, despite Hawke's failures, looked up to the woman. So many hated the Champion for her inability to save Kirkwall, but the Seekers of Truth knew that no one person would have been able to stop Kirkwall's mess from growing into the spark of rebellion.

Still, Cassandra could not help but blame Hawke, even slightly, for the war they were now fighting.

And she had apparently fought Corypheus. How, then, did he live? _Was it Hawke's fault?_

No, that was ridiculous, right?

_Right?_

Cassandra wished she could be sure.

Cassandra looked up to Hawke, idolized her, idealized her. But at the same time, she felt like Hawke should've done more, should've stopped this, should've killed Corypheus _properly_.

Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast wished she could be as strong as the Champion of Kirkwall.

* * *

One new companion later, Trevelyan walked into the Herald's Rest.

"Inquisitor," Hawke said, laying a hand on the mage's shoulder. Trevelyan froze; Hawke blinked and removed her hand. "Sit with me?" The Champion invited.

Trevelyan managed a shaky nod and an awkward half smile.

Hawke grinned and led her to a table.

"Sorry about earlier," she began without preamble. "Didn't mean any offense. So, let's try again. I'm Hawke, you're Trevelyan. Want to exchange more than titles and last names, or is that enough for now, d'ya think?"

"I'm B-Bianca," Trevelyan whispered. "E-Enchanter Bianca, of Ostwick Circle."

Hawke gave the Inquisitor an incredulous stare. "So _that's_ why Varric wouldn't tell me your first name!" She laughed. "You must hear no end of that from him."

"Pr-pretty much," Inquisitor Trevelyan confirmed.

"Well, then, I guess it's only fair I tell you my name. It wasn't in the book, because 'larger-than-life hero something something blah blah blah'." The Champion of Kirkwall grinned. "Don't know why, but Varric told me you'd find it funny. I'm Cassandra, Cassandra Hawke."

Bianca blinked, and looked up at the other woman. "Th-there's someone… who I th-think w-would like to m-meet you."

"Varric said the same thing," Hawke observed.

* * *

Cassandra Pentaghast looked up at a woman with cropped black hair, striking blue eyes, and a cocky grin. "Varric pointed me here. Don't know why, but nice to meet you." The warrior reached out with one hand. "I'm Cassandra Hawke."

The Seeker went red and looked down at her feet, unable to stop blushing. _Varric, you traitor!_ "I'm Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast," she mumbled – _mumbled!_ "I… It's a pleasure."

The Champion of Kirkwall blinked, and then laughed heartily. "So that's it!"

The Seeker of Truth didn't have a response to that. After meeting this good-natured woman, she couldn't hate her, couldn't hold Kirkwall against her. The Champion had the aura of a woman who always put in her best.

Cassandra Hawke was a lot to live up to.


End file.
